I'll Love You
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Set right after the last episode. This is what happens when you give a Yaoi-addict a crappy ending. Shonen-ai THOMASxRAVEN whee! Flamers, BEWARE!


****

I'll Love you.

By: Naomi Hun†er

A/n: ThomasxRaven Shounen-ai. ^^ Fluffy. ^^ It's after the last episode, and it's reminding me of my first fic, but better and slash-y. ONE SHOT! Ps- ~* …*~ Is Shadow's growls translated.

Raven stood with Rhyss by his side, facing Van Fleiheight and Fiona. His rival stepped up to him smiling.

"So, we really did it, huh, Raven?"

"Yeah, we did."

"You're not so bad after all." He teased.  
The other sighed angrily. "Shut up, Fleiheight."  
"Raven? Will you and Rhyss attend the celebration?"  
"No." he said curtly, turning to Shadow to mask his blush.

"Why not?" Van and Rhyss asked in unison.

"Don't think this changes anything, Van."

"Raven, _please_, it doesn't have to, just this once? Celebrate your freedom, _all of out_ freedom."

"No."

"Oh, Come on, Raven, don't be such a stick in the mud! Think of it this way, free food, free booze, and don't you even dare to tell me you'd turn _that_ down--" Rhyss piped up.

"What the hell do you take me for!?" He growled to the blue haired Zoidian. 

"Well, Raven, you're going because I'm going and if I have to drag you there on a leash I will!"

Van smiled and laughed softly as the maverick glared at her.

——

  
So there he stood, alone in a corner, most everyone keeping their distance. Shadow nuzzled his hip affectionately. 

~* Raven, you should tell him…*~

"Tell _who, what?_" He hissed to the Organoid. 

~*Van! Tell him how you feel!*~

"W-what?!" He exclaimed a little louder than he'd meant to, receiving a few stares.

~* Tell him how you feel. How you want to be with him, how you want to protect him, hold him, love him, touch him--*~ 

"That's enough, Shadow!" He hissed sharply, his cheeks burning. "That's none of his business! It's none of his business how I feel about him! None of yours either! Even if I want all that."

~*You have to tell him…it's the only way you'll feel better--*~

"About what?! My horrible, pathetic life?! I don't want pity!"

~*Not pity, Raven, not pity.*~

"He's nothing, just a body. I don't love him, I don't, now, _shut up_!" He whispered, balling his hand into a fist, slamming it into Shadow's unyielding casing, instantly regretting it. Shadow seemed to laugh as Raven cursed and held his hand that was already turning black and blue.

~* I suppose I deserve that for beating the stuffing out of you, earlier.*~

The dark haired pilot growled and stalked off. Shadow sighed and curled up with Specular, watching his master leave.

/_Van is nothing, Van means nothing…_/ he repeated in his head, entering a less crowded clearing. He stopped, seeing Van and that Zoidian flirting and laughing. Everything seemed to slow as he watched them kiss and snuggle in front of all those people. He quickly turned and stormed out of the building to a garden-type area and into a shrub-maze. 

——

Thomas stood with Irvine and Moonbay, watching Miss Fiona adoringly. He watched her light up as Van came into the room, strutting haughtily over to her, scooping her up into his strong arms and placing a big kiss on her lips. 

His mouth opened and his eyes and throat stung with hot tears. It felt like someone had just walked up and kicked him. Irvine bit his lip and shot him a concerned look as he turned away.

"E-excuse me, please…" He mumbled as he pushed open the door.

He exited the building and found himself in the Imperial garden, mindlessly getting lost in the hedge maze.

__

/I hate her, I hate_ her!/_

/I hate him, I hate_ him!/_

Raven blindly turned the corner and crashed into someone. He grimaced as his bruised hand hit the cobblestone and hoped it wasn't an Imperial Guard. He opened his eyes and stared into the brimming green eyes of the younger of the Schubaltz brothers. He watched the tears spill from the corners of his eyes, as he blushed moreso. Raven then realized he was still half on top of the Imperial Lieutenant, his body pressed closely to the other's. He jumped up quickly and offered a hand to him. He took it gently and sat up, wiping his tears away. Raven crouched, sitting on his heels.

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" He nodded softly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." _/Damn you Van./_ "You're not hurt are you?"  
"No…and it's my fault…I wasn't paying attention…" he said quietly, looking downward as Raven watched two more tears slide down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Thomas?" He asked shyly, letting go of his hand which he'd realized he'd still been holding.

"I'm not crying." He said defensively as the other tilted his head to see him better.

"Then why are you _not_ crying?"

Thomas looked up and stared into his lilac eyes which had become surprisingly warm and inviting since Prozen and Hiltz had been destroyed.

"Because Fiona and Van were kissing. I hate her, she never cared about me." He sulked as Raven smiled sympathetically.

"I feel your pain."

"Y-you do?"  
"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because Van and Fiona were kissing. I hate him, he never cared about me." he smiled softly, brushing away Thomas' tears.

Thomas fumbled, then smiled back. "I guess we're kind of in the same boat, huh?"

"No…you can move on, you will find love again. I cannot."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, everyone hates me. No one cares about me and everyone fears me. Except maybe Rhyss- and as you can guess, she's not my type. No one could ever love _me_."

Thomas bit his lip, then smiled. "I'll love you."  
"H-huh?" He blushed softly.

"I'll love you, Raven. I don't fear you, I don't hate you and I _do_ care about you."

Raven looked down guiltily. "How can you say that, Thomas, I nearly killed you, on _several_ occasions." 

The blonde Lieutenant only smiled. "Because, I can tell you've changed and that you didn't mean to hurt all those people--"

"Thomas…you're so naïve!" he gave a frustrated sigh. "I _did_ mean to hurt them and I _did_ want to kill them."  
"But you feel guilty about it, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." he smiled again. "And as for me, I think I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. But you've changed now, now all of your good that was inside of you is coming out." Raven blushed softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're not bad anymore, but you still hurt. Let me…let me heal those wounds Hiltz and Prozen and everybody gave you. Let me help you, Raven, let me love you…" 

"Thomas…" He sighed and smiled, the last traces of bitterness being driven from him. "You're too good to be true." he whispered softly as the blonde pulled away slightly and laughed huskily. 

"I know." he teased, pressing their lips together.

———

Karl Schubaltz looked for Thomas where he had been, but saw only Van and Fiona all over each other, talking with Moonbay and Irvine as well as a few more soldiers. 

"Have you seen Thomas?" He asked, an edge in his voice, eying the two 'saviors of the planet'. 

"No, he left a while ago, I wonder why." Fiona answered from sitting in Van's lap.

Irvine turned to him and rested his chin on his hand. "Try the gardens. He got upset and left after seeing the two lovebirds here." he said with a roll of his one visible eye.

Karl nodded to the mercenary and sighed angrily at the two. "Van, Fiona, I can't believe you. You know how Thomas felt about Fiona, you could have let him down a little easier, you know how sensitive he is." He didn't wait for a reply, just headed to the gardens to find his darling little brother who was undoubtedly in pain. He knew the labyrinth well, it's hedged twists and turns, so he navigated through it easily. _/Thomas, I just hope you haven't done anything stupid…my poor little brother…Fiona. She's so selfish!/ _he sighed in his mind. He turned the corner to the center and was quite taken aback at what he saw.

Thomas lay half on top of Raven, kissing him passionately, running his hands over his lean body. The Maverick's fingers entangled in his curly blonde hair, moaning softly as his brother kissed down his neck, unbuckling the spike collar he wore.

Karl ducked back behind the hedge, smiling and pulling his hat further down over his eyes. _/Well, I'll admit I didn't expect _that_…I guess he doesn't need me to comfort him after all./_ he chuckled softly. _/I'll take it as I get the night off./_

[End.]

a/n: ^_^ Kawaii, ne? I couldn't help myself. *grins* 

Okay, about this ficcie. I may decide to continue this, but **AFTER I AM DONE WITH "MY MORPHINE"**. If you liked it, good for you, but do not leave me ridiculous reviews such as "continue this or else!" Give me feedback not fluff. *rolls her eyes* As for the fic- I have a few Ideas to continue-- a very down to earth- or Zi, rather, fic; I also have an idea for one that's a little less complete on planning plotline etc. 

I hope you enjoyed.

Dedicated to all Authors who have decided to write Thomas-x-Raven since it was established (such as Plink ("Reaper" is gonna have a slight bit as "advertised") and FireDemon *squeals* Beautiful, gorgeous Thomas-x-Raven Vampiric goodness. *drools* And of course the ever-name-changing Authoress, Ms. Ilada who's now "Who? Me? I'm a no name author" Who is far from a no-name. Anyone who thinks differently, answers to me. Grr. ^^ Yeah, She rocks! Everyone rocks!

Love & Peace

-Naomi Hun†er. 


End file.
